


El adorable pequeño que se convirtió en adulto

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Draco Malfoy, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Top Harry Potter, Two Shot, Young Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Desde que Draco Malfoy encontró a Harry Potter desordenando su habitación ha quedado encantado con su aspecto y personalidad angelical. A partir de ese momento pasan el tiempo juntos cada vez que Draco tiene su periodo de vacaciones, pero eventualmente ambos crecen y toman caminos diferentes terminando por distanciarse cada vez más; Harry nota este hecho y determina que no perderá a Draco por nada del mundo, así que le propone matrimonio «Cuando me gradúe del colegio nos casaremos», después de aquella promesa terminan por distanciarse por completo, situación que siempre pone triste a Draco. No obstante, cinco años más tarde, el nuevo Harry aparece para hacer realidad su promesa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Pequeño y Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de iniciar la historia quiero cortarles como surgió está idea:
> 
> Cómo ya muchas sabrán, soy fiel fan de Kanda Neko, creadora de mangas del género Yaoi. Kanda tiene un manga titulado «Mayonaka no Oyatsu», dónde precisamente se maneja esta temática (El seme, término utilizado en el yaoi, es menor que el uke). Desde hace algún tiempo, leyendo nuevamente el manga me pregunté qué pasaría si en los lugares de los protagonistas se encontraran Harry y Draco, pensando un poco más en ello y haciendo una serie de modificaciones al argumento inicial esto fue lo que resultó.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

Cuando Draco volvió de su segundo año de curso en Hogwarts, no esperaba ver a un pequeño torbellino arrollando todo a su paso, desordenando su sagrado santuario, su habitación.

— ¡PAPÁAAAAAA! —gritó horrorizado, mientras observaba al pequeño engendro tomar sus figuras de jugadores de Quidditch profesionales con sus regordetas y torpes manos.

Un elfo doméstico apareció junto al rubio e hizo una reverencia.

— El amo Lucius me ha enviado para preguntar qué ocurre, joven amo Draco.

Draco estaba furibundo. Sus mejillas extremadamente rojas e hinchadas lo delataban.

— ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó señalando al pequeño.

— ¿Qué cosa, joven amo Draco? —respondió el elfo curioso.

— ¡Esa cosa, esa que está jugando con mis cosas! —exclamó desesperado.

— Es el amo Harry Potter, joven amo Draco—respondió el elfo retorciendo sus manitas.

— ¿Harry Potter? —exclamó fúrico.

— Io —escuchó un infantil balbuceo, giró a ver al pequeño monstruo, quién había dejado su actividad anterior para acercarse a Draco; el pequeño tenía la mano derecha firmemente colocada en el pecho, donde yacía una pequeña snitch dorada bordada cuidadosamente en su peto azul; el niño lo miraba fijamente con sus bonitos y brillantes ojos verdes.

― ¿Qué? —cuestionó Draco desconcertado.

— Io, Hai —respondió el pequeño dándose un ligero golpecito en el pecho.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! —gimió Draco derrotado; si, era un pequeño trol, pero era un trol bastante adorable.

— Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy —se presentó levantando el mentón con orgullo.

El pequeño sonrió provocando que sus mejillas se inflaran, ofreció su pequeña mano; Draco lo observó por varios segundos hasta que comprendió.

¡Oh, no, no! Él no se iba a hacer amigo del pequeño trol de jardín. Estaba firmemente dignado a no hacerlo, pero...

— ¿Daco? —balbuceó acongojado, sus ojitos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

_¡Por Salazar, estoy perdido!_ , pensó en el instante en que cayó rendido ante un pequeño que seguramente ni siquiera cumplía los tres años de edad. Pero era inevitable, era un pequeño y adorable trol de hermosos ojos verdes. Y la forma en que dijo su nombre... Simplemente lo adoró. Y no pudo dejar de hacerlo por el resto de su vida.

⋆✩⋆

Harry Potter era el hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans. Ambos, muy amigos de su padrastro Sirius Black.

¿Padrastro? Se preguntarán. Así es, Sirius Black era el padrastro de Draco.

Lucius Malfoy alguna vez estuvo casado con Narcissa Black, la madre biológica de Draco, pero un lamentable accidente la había separado de su familia cuando el pequeño Draco apenas tenía cinco años. Todos la recordaban como una mujer hermosa, distinguida e independiente; ella era adorada.

Y Draco... El pequeño Draco sufrió mucho. Le costó muchísimo esfuerzo asimilar que su madre ya no estaría y que sólo serían él y su padre a partir de ese momento.

Así, pasaron un par de años en los que en efecto, únicamente fueron él y su padre; eso por supuesto hasta que llegó Sirius Black.

Claro, Lucius Malfoy en algún momento iba a rehacer su vida. La ventaja en su caso es que podía hacerlo con quién él deseara, pues ya no estaba obligado a engendrar un heredero, ya lo había hecho con Narcissa.

Volvió a ver a Sirius en una fiesta de ex compañeros del colegio a la que le había invitado su amigo Severus, quién al estar soltero no había querido asistir solo y como Lucius era su mejor amigo tuvo que aceptar.

Cuando se reencontraron fue consciente de que el enamoramiento pasajero que creyó haber sepultado hace años continuaba tan latente y abrasador como en sus días de escuela. Si, se había enlazado con Narcissa y la quiso y respetó como todo esposo sangre pura está obligado a hacer. Pero sólo fue parte de su deber como heredero de la familia Malfoy, no porque él lo deseara.

Tiempo después, cuando la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, no dudó en aprovecharla. Y fue así como terminó conquistando el corazón del primo de su difunta esposa.

Para entonces Draco ya tenía ocho años de edad, así que le fue más fácil comprender que su padre sentía por Sirius algo parecido a lo que alguna vez sintió por su madre y que de ahora en adelante nuevamente serían tres.

Ahora, con trece años de edad, comprendía mejor lo que significaba que su padre sentía; era más claro para él que Lucius estaba enamorado de Sirius, eso que los adultos decían debías sentir para querer estar el resto de la vida con otra persona.

Cómo Sirius era muy amigo de los Potter, era lógico que en algún momento los iba a llevar a la mansión. Sólo que extrañamente en cinco años no lo había hecho y cuando lo hizo fue justo el momento en que Draco comenzó sus vacaciones de fin de curso.

James y Lily Potter se encontraban en el despacho de Sirius conversando cuando su pequeño hijo se escapó y comenzó a rondar en la mansión. De desordenar un lugar fue a otro y otro hasta que llegó a la habitación de Draco. Al ver las bonitas figuras de los jugadores de Quidditch pulcramente acomodadas sobre el escritorio, los estandartes de la casa de Slytherin y el equipo de Puddlemere United, la escoba de Quidditch y otros juguetes se emocionó tanto que no tardó en arrasar con todo el lugar. Mientras tanto, su padre y él habían llegado de la Estación Gringotts y Draco deseaba tomar una siesta antes del almuerzo por lo que había subido directamente a su habitación encontrándose con tal sorpresa.

Así como había sido criado Draco; consentido y mimado, lo más lógico es que una vez el elfo le explicara de donde salió el niño lo terminaría por echar de su alcoba y seguramente habría tomado esa merecida siesta que tanto ansiaba, pero su vocecita tierna, su adorable aspecto y su agradable personalidad ayudaron a que nada de eso ocurriera, por el contrario, lo adoró, Harry era un bebé encantador.

Así que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro de la habitación, allí se sentaron a jugar por un rato con las figuras de acción, fingiendo que volaban por los aires y jugaban en el mundial de Quidditch. Después, cuando se aburrieron, salieron al jardín y comenzaron a correr persiguiéndose por la gran extensión del terreno. Al fin cansados, se sentaron en el pasto. Draco comenzó a explicarle el nombre de las plantas y flores del jardín, mientras Harry extendía las manos y trataba de apropiarse de algunas. Y cada vez que lo hacía el rubio detenía su explicación para recordarle que no era apropiado maltratarlas y mutilarlas.

La manera en que sonreía cada vez que Draco fruncía el ceño y le explicaba que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal o cuando le daba palmaditas en la cabeza por haberse portado bien reconfortaba el corazón del rubio. Un sentimiento que hace mucho no experimentaba.

— Draco no ha dejado ir ni por un segundo al pequeño Harry desde que llegó —mencionó Sirius a sus amigos, los cuatro adultos observaban la interacción de los menores desde lejos.

Harry refunfuñaba cada vez que Draco alejaba sus manitas de las flores, pero obedecía y el rubio le sonreía alagándolo por ser un niño tan obediente. Entonces Harry volvía a reír y la explicación continuaba.

— ¡Draco! —llamó su padre—. ¡Los Potter ya tienen que irse!

El rubio resopló fastidiado.

— ¡Pues que se vayan! —exclamó intentando hacerse el desentendido.

Lucius cerró los ojos breves segundos para no explotar de furia frente a los amigos de su pareja.

— Déjalo, hablaré con él —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Caminó hasta los niños y se tiró en el pasto como ellos.

«¿A qué están jugando? —cuestionó el mayor.

Draco atrajo a Harry y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Entrecerró los ojos, era obvio que estaba disgustado.

— Sé que quieres llevarte a Harry —Sirius soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Siento decirles que se lo ha apropiado! —gritó hacia los adultos.

— No es un juguete —resopló Lucius.

Los padres de Harry también comenzaron a reír.

— Draco podría venir con nosotros —manifestó Lily. Lucius negó.

— Mi hijo acaba de volver de Hogwarts, no permitiré que se vaya nuevamente.

— O ustedes pueden quedarse unos días aquí —sugirió Black.

James y Lily se miraron por unos segundos, determinando cuál sería la mejor opción.

— Claro, creo que unos días en convivencia con Lucius Malfoy no nos vendría mal.

Lucius gruñó.

Y entonces, el resto de los días de vacaciones Draco y Harry la pasaron haciendo todo juntos. El rubio siempre estaba listo para enseñar a Harry todo lo que consideraba propio para un niño de tres años, le ayudaba a comer, le ayudó a la señora Potter a bañarlo, jugaron todos los juegos que se les ocurrieron y durmieron juntos. Prácticamente se convirtieron en hermanos.

Por eso, cuando fue momento de despedirse Harry lloró amargamente y aclamó por Draco por varios días.

Para Draco tampoco fue fácil. Desde días previos al inicio del curso, se sentía triste y afligido. No quería dejar a Harry, para él habría sido perfecto tener la oportunidad de llevarlo consigo al colegio, pero eso no estaba permitido.

Y así, el primer momento de separación llegó.

⋆✩⋆

Después del primer encuentro, Draco ansiaba las vacaciones para poder volver a ver a Harry. Y Harry no se mostraba menos emocionado que él.

A pesar de su corta edad, Harry sabía perfectamente que Draco asistía al colegio y que por eso no podía estar todo el tiempo con él, así que siempre le preguntaba a su madre y a su padre cuánto faltaba para ver a Draco nuevamente.

Cuando cumplió cinco años, sus padres le regalaron un calendario mágico dónde indicaba cuántos días faltaban antes de que Draco volviera a la mansión. Y conforme el número de días iba disminuyendo Harry se encontraba más y más ansioso, tratando de preparar dulces, juguetes y cualquier cosa que creía le podría gustar a Draco.

Así pasaron cinco años.

Draco se graduó de Hogwarts con honores y Harry comenzó con sus estudios elementales de control de magia.

Draco recordaba vagamente su fiesta de graduación. Cómo todo en los Malfoy, la fiesta había sido ostentosa. Pero había algo que no podía olvidar, el momento en que reveló sus planes a futuro, un momento emocionante sin duda, pero también el momento que cambió drásticamente su relación con Harry.

⋆✩⋆

El día comenzó muy bien.

Draco despertó a las siete de la mañana como siempre lo había hecho desde que ingresó al colegio. Se dio el tiempo para tomar un baño caliente y se vistió pulcramente con una túnica verde albahaca que su padre le había enviado días antes. Se observó en el espejo y asintió a gusto con su apariencia.

― ¡Caray, Draco! ¿Estás muy ansioso por salir de aquí? ―cuestionó Blaise Zabini, uno de sus compañeros de habitación.

Draco lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

― Aunque sea el último día no hay que perder los hábitos.

― Por supuesto, voy a tomar una ducha ―respondió tomando una toalla―. A ver si puedes despertar a Theo ―agregó señalando hacia las cortinas recorridas que cubrían la cama de su otro compañero.

― Theo no está ―Blaise se detuvo―. Cuando entré a tomar mi baño él iba rumbo a la biblioteca.

Blaise hizo cara de asco y caminó hacia la cama de Theo, recorrió las cortinas constatando que efectivamente no estaba allí.

― Si que se toman en serio lo de no perder los hábitos.

Una vez Blaise se fue, Draco concentró su atención en su equipaje para asegurarse que no olvidaba algo. Una vez satisfecho tomó sus cosas y salió con rumbo al expreso.

El viaje de vuelta a Londres fue tranquilo, sus amigos conversaban animadamente mientras él se concentraba únicamente en mirar por la ventana. Ciertamente estaba muy feliz de haber terminado satisfactoriamente el colegio, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que la adultez estaba llegando a su vida.

Una vez en Londres se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndose que se escribirían de vez en cuando. Después buscó a su familia, sonrió al verlos, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que no sólo estaba Lucius y Sirius, Harry los acompañaba.

― ¡Harry! ―gritó feliz al ver al pequeño de seis años correr en su dirección.

Lo atrapó en el camino envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo y plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

― Draco, te extrañé mucho ―dijo el pequeño ocultando su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Draco acarició su espaldita.

― Yo también te extrañé mi pequeño ángel ―dijo con cariño.

Estuvieron largo rato en la estación, esperando a que Harry se dignara a despegarse de Draco, pero al no lograrlo decidieron que se aparecerían así, esperando que los dos niños no se unieran en el proceso.

― ¡SORPRESA! ―Draco escuchó al aparecer en el vestíbulo principal de la mansión, una gran multitud de personas sonreían en su dirección y sobre ellos había un enorme cartelón que decía «¡Felicidades, Draco!» encantado para que las letras brillaran.

― No tenían que hacerlo ―dijo a sus padres.

― Sólo te puedes graduar una vez de Hogwarts ―dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

― ¡Felicidades, hijo! ―exclamó Lucius acercándose a Draco para darle un abrazo, hizo una mueca cuando tuvo que rodear también a Harry en el proceso.

Draco se disculpó con su padre por eso, pero Lucius negó, sabía que el niño Potter tenía una fijación muy fuerte con Draco.

― Harry, será mejor que dejes un momento a Draco ―la madre de Harry se acercó y tomó a su pequeño del torso intentando alejarlo del rubio―. Vamos Harry, Draco tiene que hablar con los invitados y no podrá hacerlo si estás pegado a él todo el tiempo.

― No me quiero separar de Draco ―respondió el niño mostrando al fin el rostro.

― Harry, ¿qué te parece si invitamos a Draco para que pase la noche en el Valle de Godric? ―está vez era James haciendo su intento.

― ¿Irás con nosotros? ―Draco asintió con una sonrisa―. ¿Y dormiremos juntos?

― Por supuesto ―respondió el rubio.

Sólo así Lily pudo tomar al niño.

Draco se paseó por el gran salón saludando y agradeciendo las felicitaciones. Muchos de los rostros de los presentes eran totalmente desconocidos para él, pero como buen Malfoy supo comportarse con diplomacia. Después de al fin hablar con todos los invitados, su padre lo llamó para que diera un pequeño discurso, una costumbre en las celebraciones de graduación; esencialmente dicho discurso se daba para agradecer el apoyo durante los años de estudio y revelar los planes a futuro.

― Gracias a todos por estar aquí, realmente fue una grata sorpresa ―comenzó―. Estoy muy agradecido con mis padres por haber organizado esta celebración a pesar de que les escribí en varias ocasiones en mis cartas que no deseaba una fiesta ―todos comenzaron a reír―. No obstante, estoy mucho más agradecido con ellos por el apoyo que me brindaron durante estos siete años. También, estoy muy orgulloso de mi padre, porque a pesar de que deseaba enviarme a Durmstrang decidió cumplir el deseo de mi madre y fui enviado a Hogwarts. Significa mucho para mí. Por último, pero no por eso menos importantes, quiero agradecer a mis amigos y sobre todo a Harry porque ha sido la luz de mi vida desde el primer momento que lo conocí.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados por las palabras tan emotivas.

Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

― Después del extenso agradecimiento quiero finalizar mi discurso revelando mis planes a futuro. Lo medité bastante y conversé con mis padres al respecto antes de tomar la decisión de mudarme a Francia para estudiar leyes.

Las brujas y magos presentes aplaudieron y comenzaron a acercarse para felicitarlo.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James Potter corrían tras su hijo, quien al ser más veloz logró llegar a la chimenea y atravesar antes de que lo alcanzaran.

― Fue a casa, estoy segura ―dijo Lily echando polvos a la chimenea para alcanzarlo.

― Harry, cariño, ¿Dónde estás? ―cuestionó Lily una vez llegaron a su casa en Valle de Godric.

— ¡Odio Francia! —refunfuñó el niño. Ambos padres suspiraron tranquilos al ver que su hijo se encontraba a salvo.

Por su parte, Harry no podía comprender que Draco lo abandonara para irse a Francia. Por supuesto, él era muy joven para ir con Draco, ni siquiera había recibido su carta de Hogwarts, pero aun así sintió mucha tristeza. Él había creído que después de Hogwarts Draco estaría con él para siempre. Y ya no tendría que esperar las vacaciones para verlo.

— Harry —su padre se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—, Draco ya es un chico grande que tiene que comenzar a tomar responsabilidades de adulto.

— ¡Odio a los adultos! ¡Te odio a ti! ¡Odio a Draco! —gritó enfurecido y corrió a su habitación.

James se disculpó al ver que Draco se encontraba en el vestíbulo, había viajado hasta Valle de Godric con la intención de hablar con Harry una vez pudo deshacerse de la muchedumbre y hacerle comprender que sin importar dónde estuviera siempre serían los mejores amigos.

— No se preocupe, señor Potter —dijo Draco sonriéndole con amabilidad—. Sé que es difícil para Harry y también sé que no me odia, lo dijo porque está triste.

— Aun así, no pudiste evitar sentirte triste —dijo Lily comprensiva—. Ven, toma un poco de té y después intenta hablar con Harry. Ambos necesitan relajarse.

Aceptó, pero tomó su té lo más rápido que pudo, la verdad es que no quería dejar esperando a Harry, necesitaba hablar con él.

Se dirigió a la habitación y tocó la puerta un par de veces para no irrumpir sin autorización, pero al no recibir respuesta entró cautelosamente.

Harry estaba recostado en su cama leyendo una de esas revistas muggles que llamaba cómic.

— ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —cuestionó mientras se sentaba al lado del menor.

Harry hizo a un lado la revista.

— No estoy molesto —respondió haciendo una carita adorable—. Bueno, hace rato lo estaba, pero no contigo, estaba molesto conmigo por no ser mayor para poder ir contigo.

Draco sonrió.

— No estés triste, no me iré para siempre, tampoco te estoy abandonando, esto tengo que hacerlo, cuando tú cumplas mi edad también tendrás que tomar una decisión similar—y besó la cabellera azabache, su ángel era tan adorable; los gestos que hacía el pequeño moreno, junto con sus brillantes ojos verdes y su carita inocente lo hacían ver sumamente tierno—. ¡Eres tan adorable! —gimió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

— ¿Vendrás a visitarme en vacaciones? —dijo esperanzado.

— Por supuesto, siempre que venga a Inglaterra mi tiempo será para ti —respondió sonriendo alegre.

Pero Draco no volvió.

Tal vez estuvo mal mentirle a Harry y decirle que volvería en vacaciones. Pero no quería verlo llorar de nuevo. Era lógico, Draco ya no era un niño, sus aspiraciones comenzaron a cambiar, las ambiciones infantiles se había disipado y ahora no quedaban más que metas profesionales.

De nuevo, pasaron otros cinco años. Draco cumplió veintidós años y Harry estaba por cumplir los doce. El rubio había dejado de ser un niño por completo y Harry estaba en la edad floreciente de su niñez. Y aunque el rubio estaba avergonzado por haber abandonado al menor a pesar de su promesa e intentó por todos los medios posibles no enfrentar la realidad, el destino se empeñó en unirlos nuevamente.

Apenas había pasado un mes desde que Draco volvió de Francia, inmediatamente fue contratado como el subsecretario del Ministro. indudablemente un excelente puesto, dijo su padre. Así como fue contratado, también buscó un departamento en Londres, con la intención de convertirse en un hombre totalmente independiente.

Una tarde, antes de salir del ministerio, recibió una nota por parte de su padre, en ella lo invitaba a cenar. Como tenía mucho tiempo que no convivía formalmente con sus padres, decidió aceptar. Así que saliendo del ministerio fue directamente a Wiltshire.

La cena fue muy divertida y reconfortante, definitivamente necesitaba pasar tiempo con su familia. Conversando, riendo y bebiendo vino élfico en grandes cantidades terminó por quedarse dormido. Y al día siguiente, cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fueron unos brillantes ojos verdes tras unas enormes y anticuadas gafas redondas.

― ¿Harry? ―cuestionó parpadeando repetidas veces.

― Bebe esto ―el niño le acercó a la boca un vial, Draco bebió sin cuestionar, el sabor semi amargo le indicó que se trataba de una poción contra la resaca.

― Gracias ―susurró cerrando los ojos y relajándose esperando para que la poción hiciera efecto.

― Has estado evitándome ―escuchó después de varios minutos, incluso estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido ante el silencio prolongado.

― Yo…

― Lo has hecho, pero no estoy molesto. Sirius me explicó porque no podías dejar Francia.

― ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Sirius? ―cuestionó abriendo los ojos para mirar al niño.

― Desde hace un año o dos, realmente no lo recuerdo bien ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Y mi padre ahora es Lucius? ―Harry hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, Draco sonrió.

― ¡Eres tan lindo! ―dijo sin poder evitar acercarse y abrazar al menor.

― ¡No soy lindo, Draco! ―se quejó―. Los hombres no podemos ser lindo.

― Pero tú eres muy lindo ―sentenció besando la mejilla del menor, cuando se separó para observar su rostro se dio cuenta que el niño estaba sumamente sonrojado―. ¿Te sientes mal? ―preguntó preocupado.

Harry negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y se alejó dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

― Vamos a desayunar, nuestros padres nos esperan ―y salió de la habitación dejando completamente confundido al rubio.

Como Harry estaba de vacaciones, pasaron algunos días juntos. En esos días Draco notó que Harry se comportaba extraño. Cada vez que Draco se acercaba demasiado lo empujaba, cuando quería alimentarlo el niño le gruñía y cuando le había invitado a dormir con él el otro le había gritado que ya no era un niño pequeño que necesitaba dormir con otra persona. Eso provocó que Draco comenzara a sentirse triste, era obvio que Harry ya no lo quería y todo era por su propia culpa, era el único que había influido para que Harry se distanciara.

Pero su perspectiva cambió cuando Harry llegó sorpresivamente a su departamento.

― ¡Harry! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―exclamó sorprendido, lo hizo pasar y lo llevó a la sala―. ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

El niño negó.

― Voy a llamarlos para…

― No lo hagas por favor ―pidió, Draco se detuvo.

Harry resopló.

― ¿Acaso huiste de casa? ―preguntó mucho más preocupado.

― No lo hice. Sólo vine porque necesito preguntarte algo antes de volver a Hogwarts, Draco recordó en ese momento que al siguiente día sería primero de septiembre y se sintió estúpido por ni siquiera tener presente ese dato. Entonces decidió que dejaría que Harry hablara y le dijera lo que sea que lo había hecho viajar desde tan lejos.

― Está bien, dime qué sucede.

— ¿Draco, te casarías conmigo? —dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y levantando un adorable anillo de plástico que brillaba de múltiples colores.

_¡Oh, por Merlín! Este niño._ En ocasiones simplemente no podía comprender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Harry.

— ¿De dónde has sacado este hermoso anillo? —dijo entre risas.

Harry frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡No estoy bromeando! —exclamó con firmeza—. Mi propuesta es bastante genuina. Volveré a hacerlo —dijo moviéndose con intención de arrodillarse nuevamente, pero Draco lo detuvo.

— No tienes que hacerlo nuevamente, he oído tu pregunta y ya veo que estás hablando bastante en serio —dijo en modo serio, aunque por dentro estaba riéndose por la tan adorable e inesperada propuesta.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu respuesta? —dijo ofreciendo su anillo.

— Vamos a hacer una cosa… ―respondió indeciso.

— Vas a rechazarme —dijo el niño conteniendo el llanto, su cara se arrugó dándole un aspecto de elfo doméstico viejo.

Draco se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

— No, no. Lo que iba a decir es que acepto —y ofreció su dedo anular para que Harry colocara el anillo, por supuesto Harry lo hizo gustoso—. Pero no podemos casarnos ahora.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Harry ladeando la cabeza.

— Eres demasiado joven, existe una ley que prohíbe que niños de doce años celebren un matrimonio.

Harry frunció los labios.

— ¿Entonces cuándo podremos casarnos? —preguntó realmente interesado en la respuesta.

A Draco se le hizo fácil responder:

— Cuando cumplas diecisiete —para eso faltaban cinco años, en ese tiempo Harry fácilmente comprendería que había preguntado algo absurdo e incluso tal vez lo habría olvidado.

— Eso será cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts.

— Exactamente —respondió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Harry también sonrió y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron más intensamente.

— ¡Oh, Harry, eres tan lindo! —exclamó emocionado—. ¡Nunca crezcas por favor! —agregó besando las mejillas del niño y proporcionándole un apretado abrazo.

― Al contrario ―dijo separándose―. Creceré mucho, mientras tanto no volveremos a vernos ―Draco quedó desconcertado. ¿Por qué su pequeño Harry querría dejar de verlo? ―. Me he dado cuenta que mientras tenga este aspecto no me tomarás en serio, así que esperaremos a que crezca y cuando me gradúe del colegio nos casaremos.

⋆✩⋆

Y tal como Harry lo prometió, no volvieron a verse por otros cinco largos años. Tal parecía que el número cinco era una constante en sus vidas.

Ahora, Draco era un importante abogado del ministerio, muchos rumoraban que incluso se convertiría en el siguiente ministro y Harry, bueno, por las pocas cartas que le había enviado, Draco sabía que el niño quería convertirse en un jugador profesional de Quidditch, pero nada más. Fuera de eso no había manifestado haber enviado solicitud para algún equipo en específico o algún detalle que pudiera darle indicios de lo que el pequeño Potter estaba planeando.

― Draco, qué bueno que llegaste ―Lily, la madre de Harry, lo abrazó y besó cariñosamente. 

― No podía faltar a su fiesta de graduación.

La bruja sonrió.

― Te va a encantar Harry, ha cambiado tanto, ya lo verás ―Draco asintió preguntándose cuál sería ese cambio del que hablaba la señora Potter. No podía imaginar a Harry más que como lo recordaba, pequeño y adorable, sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos verdes enfocados en él―. Voy a llamarlo para que venga a saludarte. 

Y antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo la mujer se alejó. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, ya que Harry llegaría en cualquier momento, decidió que permanecería en su lugar, esperando a que el pequeño apareciera.

Unos susurros entre los asistentes a la reunión llamaron su atención, haciendo que fijara la mirada en la entrada al salón. Casi se le cae la quijada al ver al hombre que iba entrando y que caminaba directamente hacia él. Ese pequeño, su Harry, el adorable bebé de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes no estaba allí, en su lugar se encontraba un joven alto y atractivo.

— Draco —dijo una vez llegó hasta donde él se encontraba—. ¿Me has extrañado?

— ¿Quién eres? —cuestionó queriendo evadir la realidad.

El hombre moreno sonrió, su sonrisa fue tan... Deslumbrante. Parecía un modelo de aquellas revistas que sus compañeras solían leer.

— Soy Harry —dijo colocando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho.


	2. Alto y Atractivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ha crecido, ya no es el mismo niño adorable con aspecto angelical que Draco conoció hace catorce años. Y por supuesto, viene dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa que le hizo al rubio cinco años atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por esperar por esta continuación. Es un poco más larga que la primera parte así que espero la disfruten.

_Un sexy joven que jamás había visto y que al mismo tiempo me parecía bastante familiar caminó hacia mí fijando sus poderosos y brillantes ojos verdes en los míos. No importaban los anteojos que los antecedían, la intensidad de sus ojos podía traspasar con facilidad aquellos gruesos cristales y provocar que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera._

⋆✩⋆

— Soy Harry —dijo el hombre. Y todo fue como un _déjà vu_. Era como si se repitiera aquel día en que un pequeño bebé de casi tres años estaba deambulando por su habitación desordenando sus cosas y tocando sus juguetes, la diferencia yacía en que quien se encontraba frente a él no era un dulce y pequeño niño, en su lugar había un hombre alto y atractivo que no le sonreía de manera inocente sino de una manera taimada. Y no estaba desordenando sus juguetes sino sus emociones.

Draco quedó aturdido por breves segundos.

— No, tú no eres Harry —exhaló cuando al fin logró superar el aturdimiento—. Harry es pequeño y adorable y tú eres… eres grande y sexy.

— Así que soy sexy, ¿eh? —el cumplido hizo que los ojos verdes del hombre brillaran emocionados.

Draco se reprendió por dejarse llevar y decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Al sentir como el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas desvió la mirada.

— No, no, lo que yo quise decir es que no te pareces en nada a mi adorado Harry —casi gimoteó al dar la explicación.

— ¿Draco, ya viste cuánto ha cambiado nuestro Harry? —exclamó la señora Potter acercándose nuevamente—. Ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que se vieron ¿cierto?

Y si, ella tenía razón. Del niño hermoso que parecía un verdadero ángel ya no quedaba ni rastro. Y por supuesto, en su lugar había un atractivo demonio sexy.

— Entonces si eres Harry.

— Lo soy.

— ¡Qué decepción! —resopló.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¡Te dije que nunca crecieras! —exclamó acongojado.

Lily comenzó a reír.

— Ustedes dos van a pasarla muy bien ahora que ambos son adultos. Estoy muy segura —dijo encantada—. Pero mientras tanto te robaré a Harry, debe dar la bienvenida a sus invitados.

Harry se despidió enviándole un guiño que hizo que nuevamente se sonrojara y caminó hasta el otro extremo del salón, dónde James Potter ya se encontraba esperando.

— Gracias a todos los presentes por asistir a esta pequeña celebración que mis padres organizaron para mí. Gracias mamá, gracias papá —dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer pelirroja y el hombre moreno que se encontraban de pie a su lado, ellos sonrieron en respuesta—. Ahora que me he graduado de Hogwarts me siento muy feliz porque podré al fin hacer realidad mis dos objetivos de vida más importantes. Respecto al primero les revelo que me han ofrecido un lugar como buscador en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons. Así que mi objetivo de algún día jugar en el mundial de Quidditch se está haciendo realidad —todos los presentes aplaudieron incluyendo a Draco, quién estaba muy feliz por el joven mago—. El segundo objetivo es casarme con Draco —esta vez la gente jadeó asombrada. Muchos no pudieron evitar voltear a ver al rubio quién sintió como un fuerte rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas y toda la extensión de su cuello—. ¡Me he graduado, ahora podemos estar juntos! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa. Caminó en dirección al aludido, quién se encontraba petrificado, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Cuando Harry llegó hasta él se inclinó levemente y plantó un casto beso en sus labios. Y el cerebro de Draco se fundió y tuvo que reiniciar sus pensamientos para salir del aturdimiento; miró hacia todas direcciones descubriendo que todos en la reunión los miraban. Se sintió sumamente avergonzado. Así que tomó la mano de Potter y lo condujo pasando entre las personas hasta una habitación vacía dónde pudieran mantener una conversación privada.

⋆✩⋆

— ¡Qué te pasa! ¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó el rubio furioso.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, estaba preocupado, Draco parecía enojado y él no comprendía la razón.

— No, claro que no —respondió muy serio—. Tú mismo lo dijiste; cuando tenía doce no podíamos casarnos, además te prometí que no nos veríamos hasta que creciera y cuando me graduara del colegio nos casaríamos.

Existieron unos incomodos segundos de silencio hasta que el rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada a la cual le siguió un ataque de risa, apretándose el estómago en el proceso de tanto dolor que le provocaba reír con ganas. Pero Harry no comprendía qué era tan gracioso, así que permaneció en silencio esperando a que el otro se tranquilizara.

Draco continuó riendo hasta que se dio cuenta que Harry no reía. La sonrisa en su rostro se borró, caminó pausadamente en dirección a una silla giratoria y se sentó dejando caer todo su peso en un solo movimiento.

― Yo… no sé qué decir ―expresó después de varios minutos, en los que Harry supuso, asimiló la realidad―. No tienes que hacerlo sólo porque lo prometiste hace cinco años.

― No lo hago por compromiso ―se apresuró a aclarar―. Ese día estaba hablando en serio, muy en serio ―reafirmó.

― ¿Todo está bien con ustedes dos? ―escucharon la voz de la señora Potter.

― Hablaremos más tarde de esto ―dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a la puerta, ya la estaba abriendo cuando agregó―: Aclararemos todo.

Y sí que lo harían, Harry estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo lo que fuera necesario y en el proceso ganarse el corazón de Draco, porque él lo sabía, siempre lo supo, Draco no estaba interesado en él de una manera romántica y nunca lo había estado. Pero en su infancia se dio cuenta de un hecho. Conforme iban creciendo, ambos se distanciaban más y más; sus diferencias de edad los obligaban. No era lo mismo llevarse sólo un par de años, la diferencia entre ellos era de diez años, una gran discrepancia para cualquiera que usara el sentido común, pero a Harry no le interesaba. El mundo entero podía estar en desacuerdo y él buscaría la manera de tener el amor de Draco.

Ambos salieron del despacho de su padre y volvieron a la celebración. Y ninguno fue indiferente al hecho de que algunos invitados no dejaban de mirarlos mientras seguramente susurraban sobre ellos. Tal vez el modo en que se había lanzado el moreno no era el adecuado, no obstante, era la única manera que se le había ocurrido con la cual Draco realmente pensaría en lo acontecido y claro, lo logró, pues por el resto de la tarde descubrió al rubio mirándolo fijamente antes de desviar la mirada y hacer como si estaba ocupado en otra cosa.

⋆✩⋆

Para la mala fortuna de Draco, no pudo hablar esa misma tarde con Harry. Pensó en una manera de abordarlo al día siguiente, sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues el moreno apareció por sí mismo en la entrada de su departamento.

― ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo? ―cuestionó cuando lo vio esperando frente a su puerta, hace tres años se había cambiado al departamento que logró comprar con su propio salario, dejando el departamento que había rentado al volver de Francia.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

― Siempre supe donde vives ―respondió quitándole importancia.

Draco debía aceptar que se sintió ligeramente herido por eso. Si Harry sabía dónde vivía y nunca fue a visitarlo, tal vez todo lo del supuesto matrimonio no era más que una jugarreta para vengarse por los años de abandono a los que sometió al menor.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ―cuestionó el moreno acercándose hasta que sus rostros estuvieron bastante cerca―. De pronto pareces triste, ¿dije algo malo?

Draco echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza, Harry estaba muy cerca y el que tuviera un rostro tan atractivo realmente lo intimidaba.

― No, yo… no ―es lo único que pudo responder.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, provocando que Draco se sonrojara y lo empujara.

― ¿Qué no has aprendido a no invadir el espacio personal de los demás? ―exclamó fingiendo enfado.

Pero el moreno únicamente levantó un brazo y mostró la bolsa que llevaba.

― Traje cervezas de mantequilla y unos bocadillos ―anunció.

Bien, Draco podía dejar de lado por un momento lo que había ocurrido en la celebración de la tarde y concentrarse en pasar un rato agradable con ese joven que alguna vez fue su dulce ángel.

Se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a beber las cervezas mientras Harry hablaba sobre todo lo que había hecho durante su estadía en Hogwarts y Draco únicamente lo escuchaba con atención, orgulloso de que Harry fuera un chico tan perseverante y especial. Las horas pasaron ligeras, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ya eran las tres de la mañana.

― Será mejor que me quede a dormir aquí ―dijo Harry quitándose la camisa, para dormir era necesario ponerse cómodo, sin duda.

― O podrías tomar la red flu e ir a casa de tus padres ―dijo Draco poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a su habitación, pero Harry negó.

― No quiero despertar a mis padres.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo, ciertamente no sería apropiado que despertara a los señores Potter, así que asintió de acuerdo con que se quedara. Caminó hacia su habitación y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que Harry lo seguía.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ―cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

― Voy a dormir ―respondió el otro con simpleza.

Ante el silencio del rubio Harry agregó.

― No esperes que duerma en el sofá. Hace frio y es incómodo.

 _Pensé que ya no te gustaba dormir conmigo,_ eso lo pensó, pero sólo eso, resopló resignado y asintió, después de todo si era honesto diría que su cama era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran dormir incluso hasta cuatro personas. Seguramente ni siquiera sentiría que Harry estaba a su lado. Además, tenía tanto sueño que simplemente se limitó a cambiarse y tirarse sobre la cama dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños de inmediato.

― Eres el mismo de siempre, no has cambiado nada ―susurró Harry sentándose a su lado. Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus rostros sólo estuvieran separados por un par de centímetros―. Si bajas la guardia así no podré controlarme ―agregó antes de besar los delgados y rojizos labios de rubio―. ¿Cuándo será el día en que no tendré que esperar a que te duermas para besarte? ―continuó recordando la primera vez que hizo exactamente lo mismo. Fue en esa época en que cumplió los doce años. Como siempre, Harry dormía con Draco mientras pasaba sus vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy, permaneció profundamente dormido hasta que sintió sed y eventualmente se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando volvió a la cama no pudo evitar quedarse viendo al rubio detenidamente; admirando sus largas pestañas rubias, su nariz respingada, sus labios ligeramente carmesís y su expresión de completa tranquilidad. De pronto el rubio se removió y entre sueños dijo su nombre, atrayendo al abismo a su perdido corazón. Harry había intentado desde tiempo antes reprimir los sentimientos que tenía por Draco Malfoy, pero verlo así y escuchar su nombre salido de esos delgados labios de manera inconsciente lo atrajeron como si se tratasen de imanes, y en sólo un segundo sus labios estaban tocando los contrarios.

Y allí surgió la idea. Harry no se permitiría perder a Draco. Pero, así como se prometió no hacerlo, así se sintió avergonzado por lo que hizo y eventualmente comenzó a alejarse del rubio y a evitar dormir con él, porque sabía de lo que era capaz si se mantenía cerca. Porque sabía que si a los doce años hubiera intentado conquistarlo, el rubio habría creado una barrera poderosa y la posible vida que imaginó al lado de heredero Malfoy sería un sueño imposible.

― Estoy tan enamorado de ti ―susurró antes de darle otro beso, sonrió y lo cubrió cuidadosamente con las sábanas. Se acostó a su lado y se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarlo, Draco se removió en la cama girando y recargando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno quien sonrió encantado, deseando que este momento únicamente fuera el principio de toda una vida que tenían por delante.

⋆✩⋆

Draco recientemente había salido de la ducha y se estaba arreglando cuando escuchó el timbre. Se miró rápidamente en el espejo para asegurarse de no estar demasiado despeinado antes de atender a quien sea que se haya presentado a su casa tan temprano.

Abrió la puerta abruptamente y quedó impresionado al ver a un alto y atractivo mago que le sonreía ampliamente.

― Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó sorprendido. Aunque no tendría razón, ya que en los últimos días, Harry había ido a su departamento a diferentes horas del día; para cenar, comer o desayunar, como ahora. No obstante, ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema del beso y el matrimonio, y para Draco estaba bien, fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido era lo mejor.

El aludido sonrió y mostró una bolsa que traía consigo, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza mientras le permitía el paso.

― ¿Cervezas de mantequilla tan temprano? ―cuestionó arqueando una ceja, pero Harry negó.

― ¿Un desayuno tailandés?, sé que te gusta ―era cierto, le gustaba desde que era un niño y Harry lo recordaba. El hecho hizo que su corazón se estremeciera y pensara que el mago moreno era realmente adorable, aunque se reprendió de inmediato al pensar que un hombre como Harry podría ser adorable.

― Y sólo te dieron ganas de venir y desayunar conmigo ―dijo mientras sacaba platos y los colocaba en la pequeña barra de la cocina.

― Por supuesto y también quiero que me ayudes a ordenar el departamento que renté.

Para ese momento Harry ya había sacado la comida y la había colocado en los platos.

― Si que te has convertido en un todo un hombre independiente ―ambos comenzaron a reír.

― ¿Me ayudarás?

― Por supuesto ―extrañamente no podía negarle nada. Simplemente había sido así desde el inicio.

Desayunaron rápidamente y fueron al departamento que Harry había rentado en el centro de Londres. A Draco le pareció algo excéntrico para tratarse de Harry, una persona que desde siempre había demostrado ser de gustos simples. Pero no mencionó nada al respecto, se limitó a ayudarlo a desempacar las cajas y acomodar las cosas donde creía se veían bien. Reprendía al moreno cada vez que pretendía colocar un mueble o articulo en el lugar equivocado y sonreía en las pocas ocasiones en que tomaba decisiones acertadas.

Todo fue muy bien durante la mañana, pero llegada la hora de la comida la situación cambió abruptamente. Ambos estaban sentados uno frente a otro en el suelo. A pesar de que el sofá ya esta colocado en su lugar. Pero hace tanto tiempo que no se sentaban en el suelo y simplemente conversaban y reían sin importar nada que decidieron rememorar un poco del pasado.

― ¿Y qué tal va el entrenamiento con los Chudley Cannons? ―cuestionó una vez terminaron de comer y comenzaron a levantar los platos y demás trastos sucios.

― Excelente, todo bien excepto que no estás allí ―respondió el moreno.

― Ajá, qué mal ―Draco caminó hacia la cocina dispuesto a lavar los trastos.

Harry permaneció en silencio por un momento mirando con insistencia al rubio.

― Y es muy difícil entrenar y extrañarte al mismo tiempo ―agregó esperando la reacción de Draco, pero esta no llegó como él esperaba.

― Si, por supuesto, me imagino ―Harry entrecerró los ojos, Draco comenzó a lavar y se concentró en tallar los platos con la esponja dándole poca importancia a lo que el menor decía.

― ¡Te amo! ―exclamó comenzando a sentirse molesto. Si bien era verdad lo que decía, lo había expresado como una aprueba y constató sus sospechas al ver que el rubio ni siquiera se inmutó.

«Draco, dije que te amo ―repitió.

El rubio simplemente asintió, sus manos concentradas en enjuagar los vasos.

― ¡Te amo y quiero tener sexo contigo! ―el rubio dejó caer uno de los vasos sobre el lavabo provocando que se cuarteara en el proceso, giró abruptamente mirando con expresión sorprendida al moreno.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamó intentando controlar sus emociones.

― Dije que quiero tener…

― No, no, lo escuché ―interrumpió―. Lo que yo… ―sus manos aún estaban húmedas así que se las secó con un trapo y salió de la cocina, Harry lo siguió―. Realmente estás hablando en serio.

― Por supuesto que hablo en serio, te lo he dicho un par de veces antes, lo que siento por ti es sincero y real.

― Pero… creí que sólo era un capricho de niño pequeño, que querías casarte conmigo por alguna razón infantil como querer que jugáramos por siempre en el jardín o algo así y el día de la fiesta pensé que simplemente estabas bromeando ―se giró para mirar a la cara al moreno, se sintió mal al ver que Harry parecía herido.

Harry tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su boca para depositar un suave beso en sus nudillos.

― No ha sido una broma, es la verdad, mis intenciones han sido muy serias, y te amo, ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al levantar la mirada y fijar sus ojos verdes en los grises del rubio, un brillo inusual se había forjado en ellos. Rápidamente el rubor subió por la cara del rubio, quien al sentir que su cara quemaba decidió que era momento de huir. Caminó en dirección a la salida, pero fue interceptado por Harry. Quién lo tomó rodeándolo con sus brazos desde atrás y lo jaló hasta que ambos cayeron al sofá.

Draco gimió al sentir como caía sobre el regazo del menor.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó el moreno en un susurro, haciendo que su cálido aliento tocara la oreja y parte del cuello del rubio.

— Tú, Harry Potter —quiso reprender—, sólo te burlas de mí.

— No, no —rectificó—. Nunca me burlaría de ti, cuando tenía doce años fui honesto y genuino con mi propuesta, cinco años después, continúo siendo el mismo. Todavía te quiero y quiero que seas mi esposo.

— ¡Yo!... —Draco se quedó callado al sentir los movimientos circulares que comenzó a hacer Harry con sus caderas.

En breves segundos sintió una fuerte dureza rozarse entre sus nalgas. Y aunque ambos se encontraban vestidos la vergüenza que sintió fue descomunal.

— ¿Sientes eso, Draco? —preguntó el muy descarado—. Así es como me pones todo el tiempo —e hizo un brutal movimiento hacia enfrente, haciendo que Draco jadeara—. Ahora veremos qué es lo que yo provoco en ti —sentenció antes de dirigir sus manos a la bragueta del mago. Abrió el cierre y metió la mano haciendo a un lado la ropa interior para sacar la fuerte erección que encerraba.

— Harry... ¡No! —exclamó al sentir los dedos del hombre tocar la cabeza de su pene suavemente. La situación se había salido de control demasiado rápido y él había permitido cada movimiento.

Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca esperando que le ayudara a amortiguar los jadeos y gemidos que emitió una vez el moreno comenzó a masajear su eje.

No tenía cabeza para pensarlo demasiado, pero la idea de que su Harry, su niño adorable ya no existía y ahora no quedaba más que un demonio sexual, provocó que todo su cuerpo hirviera tal como si se encontrara en la boca de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Por supuesto, ya lo había pensado con anterioridad, pero no en una situación como la que estaba enfrentando.

Las manos de Harry eran grandes y ligeramente ásperas, lo que provocaba que su pene entero fuera cubierto por la poderosa mano y que generara una sensación eléctrica en su cuerpo entero cada vez que la movía de arriba hacia abajo. Su poco raciocinio se perdió por completo y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación tan deliciosa, de esa experiencia que no se comparaba a ninguna. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que se viniera expulsando hasta la ultima gota de su semen. Harry lo ayudó a no caer hacia el frente apretando con posesiva fuerza su cintura.

Ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando Draco al fin pudo recuperar la razón. Y fue el fin, porque Draco se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer y fue sumamente vergonzoso para él, tanto que su vergüenza la cubrió con ira.

Se puso de pie y se acomodó el pantalón, dispuesto a salir de allí lo antes posible. Harry también se puso de pie, ignorando la gran mancha de semen que poco a poco estaba empapando sus pantalones y lo siguió hasta salida.

― ¡Draco, espera! ―exclamó asustado.

El rubio se detuvo.

― Harry, soy un hombre y no conforme con eso soy mucho mayor que tú. Dime, ¿qué pensarán tus padres si se enteran de esto?

Harry no pareció preocupado por eso.

― No dirán nada, ellos lo saben y lo han aceptado ―Draco quedó estupefacto.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ―no podía formular las preguntas con claridad.

― Han tenido cinco años para asimilarlo ―el rubio quedó aun más sorprendido―. Inmediatamente después de que te dije que te casaras conmigo se los dije, les confesé que te amo y que iba a trabajar muy duro para ser un hombre merecedor de tu amor. Mamá está encantada, por cierto, tanto que me sorprende que aun no haya comenzado con los preparativos de la boda.

 _Oh, no puede ser,_ pensó Draco colocándose una mano en la frente y otra en la cadera, estaba sumamente confundido.

― Lo siento, yo… ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una fase de adolescente que está pasando por la dura transición de convertirse en un adulto? ―cuestionó mirando al moreno.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

― Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que si lo que estoy haciendo es solamente una “fase”, habría pasado siete años de mi vida persiguiendo a un anciano?

Draco ignoró que le dijeran anciano por el hecho de pensar en los siete años que mencionaba Harry. Pensó en el niño de hace siete años, un Harry Potter de diez años vino a su mente, él realmente era adorable, pero en sus recuerdos no había nada más, algo que lo ayudara a comprender.

― Fue después de que nos anunciaras que te irías a Francia ―comenzó a explicar―. Dejaste de mantener contacto conmigo y yo me sentía triste, pensé que había hecho algo muy malo y que ya no me querías ―Draco sintió una fuerte punzada de culpa en el corazón―. Cuando vi a mis padres, escuché a mi madre narrar una historia sobre el amor y como ella y papá se había enamorado. La historia de mi madre me llevó a analizar algunos aspectos de mis propios sentimientos… Esas vacaciones comprendí que lo que yo sentía por ti iba más allá de una simple amistad. Y decidí que esperaría, esperaría a que volvieras para pedirte que te casaras conmigo ―Draco recordó el día en que el niño apareció en su departamento y le pidió matrimonio con un anillo de juguete.

― Por eso te comportaste así conmigo ―expresó comprendiendo, Harry había actuado muy raro en esas vacaciones, Draco lo había atribuido a que el niño dejó de quererlo porque él lo alejó, pero ahora, todo encajaba y aquel comportamiento que él había creído distante en realidad había sido de un niño avergonzado, definitivamente eso tenía mayor sentido.

― Draco, por favor ―Harry tomó su manos―, no pienses en nada más; las diferencias de edad, nuestros padres, la sociedad, deja todo eso de lado, sólo enfócate en mí, quiero que veas en mis ojos la verdad, mis sentimientos son genuinos y quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz.

― Necesito un tiempo a solas, por favor ―pidió, Harry asintió y soltó sus manos dejándolo ir.

⋆✩⋆

― Así que… este hombre sexy en realidad es un niño diez años menor que tú ―Draco asintió―. ¿Y cuál es el problema? ―cuestionó Pansy Parkinson sentada tras su escritorio de caoba fina. Igual que Draco, era una importante abogada, con la diferencia de que tenía su bufet privado.

― El problema es que se trata de prácticamente un niño ― _aunque no lo parezca,_ agregó su mente―, es decir, cuando él apenas iba naciendo yo estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts.

― Temes la ira de sus padres ―Pansy conocía bien a Draco y comprendía que fuera tan inseguro. Después de todo su historia amorosa no era tan benéfica como se podría esperar de un hombre de su atractivo y posición social; por una razón que Draco no comprendía, pero Pansy tenía muy clara (Draco hablando todo el tiempo de su adorado Harry), las mujeres con las que había salido terminaron por dejarlo.

― No es la ira de sus padres ―respondió él―. Es todo. Harry es mucho menor que yo, toda la vida no lo vi más que como un adorable bebé y debo admitir que el cariño que tengo por él surgió por su encanto y su ternura logrando que lo llegara a amar como a un hermano y luego están sus padres, por supuesto, ellos… no puedo mirarlos a la cara después de lo que hicimos en el departamento y por último está Lucius, que, si bien no lo ha mencionado, sé que piensa en el futuro heredero de los Malfoy ―dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al finalizar.

― Muy bien, comprendo tus razones a la perfección, pero dime algo ―se relamió los labios antes de continuar―. Dejando todo eso de lado… ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

Draco permaneció en silencio. Él ya lo había pensado varias veces en los días anteriores, pero aun no lograba llegar a una respuesta favorable.

― No lo sé, quiero a Harry, pero no sé si podría estar a su lado de esa manera.

― ¿A pesar de que te hizo una paja? ―un fuerte rubor se instaló en su rostro y miró con furia a su amiga.

― ¡Qué… Pansy, eres…!

― Genial, ya lo sé. Mira, habla con tu padre, que él te diga que piensa al respecto y después de eso, piensa bien las cosas, cuando tengas la respuesta habla con Potter y sé honesto con él. No le des más esperanzas si es que no deseas nada con él. De lo contrario, ambos sufrirán mucho.

⋆✩⋆

Draco apareció en la mansión esa misma tarde.

― ¡Draco! ¿A qué debemos tu agradable visita? ―dijo Sirius, quien estaba en el jardín bebiendo un vaso con fresca limonada mientras leía un libro ―. ¿Gustas una limonada?

― ¡Hola, Sirius! ―saludó―. No, gracias. En realidad, sólo vine a hablar con mi padre.

― ¡Oh, bueno, ya sabes dónde se encuentra!

El rubio asintió y se adentró a la mansión con rumbo al despacho de su padre. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que Lucius podría decir, pero tenía que hablar con él para que le ayudara a aclarar sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegó su padre le sonrió, se notaba lo feliz que se sintió al verlo.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ―cuestionó el hombre mayor al ver la cara compungida de su hijo.

― No lo sé ―confesó. Lucius hizo que se sentara y cerró la puerta para que nadie los molestara.

― Tómate tu tiempo ―expresó su padre comenzando a sentir preocupación.

― Quiero hacerte una pregunta ―comenzó―. ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera cambiar el rumbo de vida que se me ha fijado como heredero de los Malfoy?

Lucius permaneció en silencio breves segundos.

― ¿Esto es por el hijo de los Potter? ―si, era bastante obvio, pero era algo que desde hace mucho se debió haber puesto sobre la mesa. El rubio mayor estaba agradecido de que por fin Draco se hubiera aventurado a hacerlo.

Draco asintió.

― Hijo, ¿recuerdas a tu abuelo? ―el menor volvió a asentir―. Él se preocupaba mucho por el legado familiar, tanto que inculcó los valores Malfoy en mí de tal forma que cuando tuve que decidir entre hacer lo que quería y hacer lo que debía no fue difícil para mí dejar de lado mis sueños. Me case con tu madre, y la quise mucho y aun la quiero, pero yo sabía que mi corazón nunca le pertenecería por completo, yo estaba enamorado de su primo incluso mucho antes de conocerla. No sé si las circunstancias que se me presentaron después fueron parte de una maldición o una bendición, puesto que tú perdiste a tu madre para que yo pudiera ser feliz con la persona que amo, pero lo que sí sé es que la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, no todos los magos o brujas pueden ser tan afortunados. Así que Draco, toma la mejor decisión ahora, porque puede ser que no se te presente ninguna segunda oportunidad.

Draco comprendió perfectamente lo que su padre quiso decir. Se fue de la mansión y volvió al departamento dispuesto a descansar. En los últimos días ignoró a Harry por temor, pero ahora estaba mas seguro respecto a lo que tenía que hacer, así que aprovecharía la fiesta que se celebraría en el ministerio como parte de la campaña de Hermione Granger para convertirse en ministra, para pedirle una disculpa y hablar seriamente con él.

⋆✩⋆

Draco observó como Harry y el bastardo de Diggory bromeaban y se reían como si fueran los más grandes amigos. Por supuesto, en algún punto de la vida de su Harry se habían conocido, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera una espesa molestia instalarse en ser.

Era totalmente inaudito.

Giró hacia otro lado, esperando poder concentrarse en otra cosa. Ginny Weasley venía en su dirección. Sonriendo tan bonita y coqueta como sólo ella podía ser. La joven recientemente había entrado a trabajar al departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas y algunas veces mantenía contacto con Draco por lo que llegaron a llevarse muy bien.

— ¿Por qué está aquí solo, señor Malfoy? —cuestionó la jovencita mirándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones, su cabello rojo se balanceaba suavemente.

Draco le sonrió ligeramente, no quería ser descortés y, para qué negarlo, la niña le caía bien.

— Sólo quería tomar un respiro —respondió fingiendo honestidad.

Ella asintió comprendiendo a qué se refería, pensando que tal como ella, quería alejarse de todas las personas impertinentes y molestas de la alta sociedad mágica.

— Yo me preguntaba si tal vez le gustaría bailar —dijo ella con gran seguridad, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas revelaban que estaba muy lejos de sentirse segura.

— Por supuesto —respondió ofreciéndole la mano para llevarla a la pista.

Bailaron y aunque Draco trataba no lograba concentrase en la conversación de la joven, en su lugar se reprendía por haber pasado los últimos días triturándose la cabeza por la confesión ultra seria que le había hecho Harry cuando el muy tonto parecía ahora haberlo olvidado y peor aun, estaba pasando el rato con Cedric Diggory en lugar de hacerlo con él.

― ¿Está todo bien? ―cuestionó la pelirroja preocupada.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió repetidas veces.

― Si, sólo creo que la champaña me ha afectado un poco ―ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

― Será mejor que descansemos un poco ―expresó la joven, él estaba completamente de acuerdo. Y caminaron en busca de un lugar tranquilo en el salón, pero sus ojos continuamente buscaban a Harry y Cedric, y los vio. Cedric se acercó peligrosamente a Harry colocando una mano en su hombro, parecían tan cercanos y tan íntimos que incluso daban la impresión de que querían besarse.

― Disculpa, tengo algo que hacer ―informó a Ginny, quien simplemente asintió.

Caminó en dirección a los dos morenos que convivían tan felizmente y se paró en seco cuando llegó frente a Harry. El moreno arqueó una ceja expectante.

— ¡Ven conmigo! —dijo Draco llevando a Harry a través del salón. Muchos voltearon a verlos, pero no le interesaba, algo más prioritario ocupaba su mente.

Entraron a un salón vacío y cerró puerta de un portazo, soltó su mano y giró a verlo con severidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? —cuestionó Harry inocentemente.

— ¿"Qué pasa"? ¿"Qué pasa" preguntas? —exhaló frustrado—. ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE IBAS A CASARTE CONMIGO? Pero vienes a esta fiesta y te la pasas coqueteando con Diggory...

— ¿Quieres que me case contigo? —dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos— Si, ¡Digo, NO! ¡No es eso! —exclamó sintiéndose estúpido por el desliz que acababa de cometer―. Lo que quiero decir es que te confiesas hace apenas unos días y dices que eres serio al respecto, pero ahora apareces en una fiesta del ministerio con Cedric Diggory y se pasean por allí como si fueran una pareja.

Harry frunció el ceño, parecía molesto.

― Cedric solamente es un amigo, un gran amigo ―aclaró―. Además, tú eres el que no ha querido verme. Te enviado lechuzas, te he llamado por flu y resulta que siempre estás ocupado, demasiado ocupado como para tener un poco de tiempo para mí.

― Te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar ―dijo en voz baja y acongojada―. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Solamente eso.

― ¿Y ya has aclarado esas cosas? ―dijo serio.

Draco hizo una mueca, sabía que lo que diría a continuación iba a ir mal.

― Harry, yo… tú… no puedes esperar que te vea como algo más tan repentinamente ―los ojos de Potter brillaron con enojo contenido―. Estoy consciente de lo que dije hace cinco años, pero pensé que estabas jugando, ahora estoy consciente de lo que hicimos en tu departamento hace unos días, pero, aun así, no puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti de un día para otro. Necesito… tiempo.

― ¿Y por eso me ignoraste tantos días? ―exclamó desbordando todos sus sentimientos mediante las palabras―. ¿Por eso me has hecho sufrir en estos días? Draco… yo simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, siempre que estas frente a mí quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte, deseo hacerte el amor. Y cuando no estás conmigo en lo único que puedo pensar es en estar contigo, me imagino que expresión pondrías al despertar junto a mí y todo lo que diríamos y haríamos estando juntos.

«¡Te amo! ¡Te amo muchísimo! ¡Tanto que ya no lo puedo soportar! Y tú comportamiento indiferente me hiere ¿Acaso no puedes comprender eso?

Harry estaba jadeando cuando terminó de hablar.

Y Draco estaba estupefacto. Observando el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del moreno, sus ojos verdes brillando con inocencia combinada con tristeza y su cabello negro más alborotado que nunca. Y ese aspecto junto con las palabras recién dichas hicieron que Harry le pareciera el hombre más adorable del mundo. Tan bello, tierno e inocente… ¡Quedó flechado! Y por segunda vez en su vida supo que estaba perdido.

⋆✩⋆

Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo besó con profunda intensidad. Al carajo con toda esa basura de pedir tiempo, el momento era ahora, con Harry junto a él, abrazándolo y besándolo con premura.

Sintiendo una creciente excitación instalarse en cada célula de sus cuerpos decidieron abandonar la celebración y aparecerse en el departamento del rubio.

Una vez allí volvieron a besarse y dando tropezones se dirigieron a la habitación. Harry cargó a Draco y lo arrojó sobre la cama posicionándose de inmediato sobre él.

― ¡Harry! ―jadeó sorprendido, y su boca fue obstruida nuevamente por lo suaves labios del menor.

Draco se aferró al cuello de Harry tirando de él, aplastando sus bocas. Los labios de Harry eran cálidos, firmes, muy suaves y perfectos. Perfectos para encajar con los suyos. Draco abrió la boca para que la lengua de Harry se deslizara hasta enroscarse con la suya. el rubio pudo probar el sabor de las fresas y el vino tinto que seguramente Harry había degustado durante la celebración. El sabor provocó que el furor incrementara y mordió los labios y los chupó con premura. Harry correspondió con la misma intensidad, lamiendo los labios y la lengua mientras apretaba con fuerza los cabellos rubios, intentando transmitir la felicidad y amor que sentía en ese momento.

Se besaron tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, luchando por tomar el control sobre el otro, con sus manos vagando por todas las extensiones que lograban alcanzar. Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos estaban jadeando y sus rostros se encontraban sumamente sonrojados y sudados. Fue el momento en que Draco se dio cuenta que ambos estaban duros y seguro que Harry también se había dado cuenta, pues sus ojos brillaron con lujuria.

El moreno comenzó a desabrochas los pantalones del rubio, Draco se removió inquieto.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―jadeó intentando ponerse de pie.

― Lo siento, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más ―exhaló sacando el pene duro del rubio, mientras levantaba la camisa y comenzaba a lamer sus pezones.

Draco empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que las caricias del contrario le provocaban.

― Eres muy lindo ―susurró Harry procediendo a tomar las caderas del rubio y girarlo de un solo movimiento, de un solo movimiento bajó los pantalones hasta que llegaron a las rodillas. Draco posicionó las palmas de sus manos sobre el colchón intentando mantener el equilibrio.

― Ha-rry nooo ―gimoteó al sentir la lengua del moreno invadir su fruncido ano. Pero era demasiado tarde, el moreno ya estaba lamiendo y succionando su entrada mientras acariciaba la longitud del rubio con lentitud.

Draco se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, intentando contener los jadeos y gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, pues los dedos de Harry se sumaron a su lengua, y con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos comenzó a ablandar la zona.

― Está parte de ti está haciendo ruidos muy obscenos ―informó el moreno deteniendo las lamidas por unos segundos, Draco negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que no, que era porque Harry había dejado muy húmeda esa área, pero no podía hablar―. Está tan caliente y apretado aquí ―continuó diciendo mientras sumergía dos de sus dedos y comenzaba a moverlos lentamente, abriéndolos y cerrándolos simulando el movimiento de unas tijeras.

― Im-imbécil ―logró exclamar―deja de anunciar todo lo que pasa.

Y Harry sólo sonrió, continuando con los movimientos de sus dedos en el interior del rubio, agregando un tercero y haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se curveara logrando que su trasero se levantara.

― Lo siento, trataré de no hacerlo ―gimió el hombre besando su nuca.

Sacó sus dedos y presionó su dureza contra el trasero del rubio.

― ¿Puedo? ―susurró y Draco asintió porque no se sentía capaz de hablar. Aunque eso bastó para que el moreno se apartara e iniciara a desabrocharse sus propios pantalones. Draco esperó a que se desnudara recostado completamente boca abajo sobre el colchón, únicamente observando de reojo como el moreno se despojaba de su camisa revelando su perfecto abdomen.

Una vez desvestido, Harry volvió a colocarse sobre él y con un brazo rodeó su cintura y tiró de él haciendo que su trasero se levantara. Repasó un par de veces su longitud a lo largo de la línea entre sus nalgas antes de buscar el ano y comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente.

― No, espera ―Draco gimió, el moreno se detuvo y sacó su duro pene, permaneció estático esperando y preocupado por que el rubio se hubiera arrepentido. Pero sintió alivio al ver que el mayor únicamente se dio la vuelta y abrió las piernas presentándose para él, alzó los brazos invitándolo a instalarse sobre su cuerpo―. Quiero verte mientras lo hacemos ―comenzó sintiendo un fuerte rubor en su rostro, Harry no pudo evitar besarlo y al ser correspondido con demasiada euforia se animó a volver a intentarlo. Nuevamente penetró al mayor con cuidado y cuando su pene estuvo completamente dentro dejó escapar un fuerte jadeo que fue tragado por la boca del rubio.

― Yo… no-puedo… ―no necesitó completar la frase, pues Draco comprendía perfectamente lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba. Con un asentimiento y un suave beso le otorgó autorización para que comenzara a moverse. Harry lo hizo al principio lentamente, pero una vez sintió que su propio pene iba a explotar si no se apresuraba, el ritmo de las embestidas aumentó abruptamente.

En la habitación no hubo más que el sonido de sus pieles chocando, sus fuertes jadeos y los besos húmedos que se proporcionaban cada cierto tiempo.

La actividad no duró demasiado, Harry se vino primero, vaciando todo dentro del rubio. Quien tuvo que ser masturbado por la mano del moreno para que se vaciara algunos minutos después.

Saciados y cansados, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Harry abrazó a Draco. El rubio estaba bastante agotado y acalorado como para pensar en las mantas, así que sólo se aferró al cuerpo de su amante y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Sin embargo, tal vez por breves minutos o algunas horas después, volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir que su cuerpo era acariciado y besado, el hombre a su lado lo giró hasta que su cuerpo quedó de lado y su espalda tocó el firme pecho del moreno.

— Harry, estoy agotado —gimió al sentir como el hombre volvía a penetrarlo y comenzaba un vaivén lento mientras besaba su cuello y hombro. Una desventaja clara al estar con un hombre diez años menor que tú es que son mucho más enérgicos.

Bien, de verdad estaba agotado y realmente a esas alturas no le importaba lo que Harry hiciera con su cuerpo siempre y cuando él también se sintiera bien.

Harry lo folló y acarició hasta que ambos volvieron a llegar al orgasmo, después, se quedaron dormidos, esta vez cubiertos. Draco imaginó que, en algún momento, mientras él dormía, Harry buscó una sábana. Y sonrió. Sin duda, esta había sido una noche inolvidable.

⋆✩⋆

― ¡Al fin! ―exclamó feliz la madre de Harry. Se acercó a ellos y depositó un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

― ¿Está segura que no tiene ningún problema al respecto? ―cuestionó Draco dudoso, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

― Mientras ambos sean felices ―respondió con simpleza.

Esa tarde habían reunido a sus padres para informarles sobre su relación. Y aclarar que aún no iban a casarse. Esperarían a que la carrera de Harry como jugador de Quidditch se desarrollara y Draco se instalara como secretario de la nueva ministra. Pero se irían a vivir juntos. Además, revelaron a Lucius Malfoy su intención de adoptar en el futuro, y así criar a un futuro heredero de ambas familias. El hombre se conformó con eso. También estaba feliz por su hijo así que no se opondría a sus decisiones.

― Te amo ―susurró Harry una vez finalizaron las felicitaciones de sus padres. Draco lo miró por unos segundos, definitivamente no era bueno para hablar de sus sentimientos, el experto siempre sería Harry, más bien, él era del tipo que demostraba lo que sentía, pero…

― Yo también te amo ―respondió sonriendo. Harry ya se había esforzado demasiado, ahora le tocaba a él hacer unos pequeños sacrificios, como esforzarse en expresar a su Harry lo que sentía por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Me alegra haber visto muchas reacciones positivas.


End file.
